


Кексики, кактусы и пауки

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 midi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кексики, кактусы и пауки

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Кексики, кактусы и пауки  
> Автор: fandom Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: fandom Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: миди, 12106 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОМП, ОМП  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор, фентези  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: как-то раз купила двуногая кактус. Вот спрашивается, зачем?..  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: текст облюбили феи

Он был восхитителен.

Он благоухал и дышал теплом сквозь крупные поры, а его покатые бока сочно и маслянисто блестели. В них очень хотелось запустить пальцы, прорываясь сквозь чуть тёплый верхний слой к ещё пока горячей сердцевине тягучей неги, чтобы та стекала в озерца по фарфоровым краям тарелочки…

Но кухня была не пуста, и оставалось разве что грызть собственные пальцы от нетерпения, спрятавшись за глиняным кувшином на шкафу. От тонкого трепетания пыль взметалась беспокойным облачком – хозяева кухни редко утруждали себя уборкой в труднодоступных местах. Свет лампы бросал на мембраны вытянутых крыльев блики, и они не просто проскальзывали по ним, а расплёскивались радужными лужицами, постепенно затухавшими, но неизбежно разгорающимися вновь. Это могло привлечь внимание даже наглухо слепого взрослого, но унять трепет в моменты волнения было сложнее, чем псу – справиться с виляющим хвостом при виде нежно любимой кости.

Святые кексики, какой запах…

Как назло, двуногая каракатица не спешила покидать кухню. Она намывала тарелки, что-то бормоча в такт своей говорящей коробке, и порой подходила к горке уже готовых фондантов, чтобы вдохнуть шоколадный запах. Этой прорве, за один раз уничтожавшей столько еды, нельзя было верить – пускай она сожрала свою порцию, ничто не мешало ей подзакусить ещё парой-тройкой.

Ну же, не смей даже приближаться к ним! 

На ночь – оно вообще есть вредно.

Кыш, кыш-ш-ш!..

Изнывая и пожёвывая от волнений свой собственный алый шарф, Нуар с трудом дождался финального хлопка кухонной двери. Как только погас свет, он тенью соскользнул со шкафа, взвихрив пыль сильным взмахом крыльев. Часы показывали полночь. 

Пикирование вниз едва не окончилось столкновением с деревянной столешницей, но о каком испуге может идти речь, когда есть Цель. Торопливо оттолкнувшись от полированной тверди, в несколько прыжков гася инерцию, Нуар поскакал вперёд не хуже взбешённой саранчи. Сумка с мелодичным звоном запрятанных там сокровищ больно шлёпала по бедру. Он отбил все пятки и чуть не растерял туфли с закрученными носами, зато затормозил аккурат у вожделенной добычи. Стянул с лица задравшийся чуть ли не на макушку шарф и алчно оскалил острейшие зубы, протягивая руки к тёмному боку.

Ах, эти шоколадные демоны! 

Стоит их завидеть, учуять, как осторожность оставляет вместе с аккуратностью. Растопленный шоколад, покрывающий фондант сверху, уже успел застыть, но эти мелочи не стоили внимания. Запустив когти по самую ладонь в выпеченную трудолюбивой духовкой плоть, Нуар прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и глубоко вдохнул густой запах. Какой мягкий, податливый… 

Сладкий. Пьянящий.

Полностью принадлежащий ему одному.

Нуар уже поднёс ко рту неаккуратно вырванный кусочек нежной мякоти, когда его блуждающий взгляд, затянутый дымкой мечтательности, наткнулся на... это?

Это.

ЭТО.

ЭТО пританцовывало возле чего-то новенького, чего на кухне никогда не бывало. И как он мог не заметить зелёную махину в кадке размером с полтора Нуара? А впрочем, понятно, как – когда Нуар, сладко спавший в своём логове в вентиляции, разлепил глаза, по кухне уже плыл манящий аромат выпечки, и фею было не до рассматривания окружающего пространства. Он следил за каракатицей и, разумеется, за фондантами.

Вероятнее всего, ЭТО выбралось из огромного декоративного цветка, воткнутого в макушку просто монструозно большого круглого кактуса. Вряд ли оно залетело в приоткрытое окно, уж больно изнеженным насекомым выглядело – такие не шляются по улицам просто так, а сидят в будуарах каких-нибудь озабоченных собственной внешностью двуногих. 

Ох, как чуяло сердце, что рано или поздно глупая каракатица принесёт в дом хаос! 

Возмутительнейшее дело!

У ЭТОГО были длинные тонкие крылья, намного длиннее, чем у Нуара, острее на концах и с едва заметным спиральным узором на сетчатой поверхности. Вместо того чтобы лежать аккуратными косами, короткие волосы ЭТОГО торчали во все стороны взбесившимися зелёными сосульками, кроме двух длинных прядок по бокам головы, а оранжевые разводы на полуголом тощем теле слабыми перекатами фосфоресцировали сине-зелёным в темноте, несколько обесцвечиваясь рассеянно падающим в окно светом фонаря. Одет вторженец был и того странней – два длинных лоскута, один спереди, другой сзади, едва-едва прикрывающие наготу, короткая облегающая жилетка. Газовый дым накидки поверх словно опутывал всё тело. 

Срам один, в общем, совсем не похожий на добротную одежду, пошитую из уворованных у каракатицы лоскутков. 

Оно хоть не полностью всё-всё прозрачное у него, а? 

Или у неё? Разглядеть получше даже орлиным взором Нуара не получалось: кактус стоял возле самого окна, а фонданты – ближе к двери, на тумбе. А это целых – целых! – десять шагов бескрылой громадины. Так далеко удаляться от вожделенного фонданта? 

Безумие!

По крайней мере до того, как непромокаемое отделение сумки будет набито мягкой плотью аппетитного теста настолько, что придётся отказаться от молнии и закрыть её с помощью шнурков. Теперь наружу торчали радужные леденцы и свёрнутые в трубки бумажки. Настало время разведать обстановку, убедиться или ошибиться в безобидности нового соседа и успеть накостылять до того, как этот детёныш кактуса вздумает покуситься на святая святых – кексики.

На этот раз благоразумно придерживая сумку, Нуар покосился на дверь и заработал крыльями. Если толстопузая решит вернуться на кухню на ночь глядя, то сдуру вполне может принять его за залетевшую саранчу и погнаться с розовым тапком. А то и вовсе разглядеть успеет, пока сознание ещё не полностью вернулось из объятий Сонной Долины. Почему-то взрослые совершенно не умели видеть фей без бутылки с алкоголем, недосыпа или специальных порошков. Дети же лишались этой возможности лет с пяти. 

Но она же не заявится сюда сейчас, правда? 

Чтобы не так уж волноваться по этому поводу, на лету Нуар торопливо доедал кусочек кекса. Это способствовало повышению духа и успокоению нервов.

Повезло. Опустившись на подоконник в нескольких десятках сантиметров от новичка, продолжающего, как оказалось, любовно протирать иголки кактуса, Нуар беззастенчиво на него уставился, слизывая длинным языком шоколад с когтей. Вернее, уставился-то он на деловито вихляющуюся задницу в полупрозрачной бедренной накидке, и смотрел на неё не меньше минуты, словно вознамерившись прожечь своим недовольством дополнительные дыры, кроме физиологически оправданных. Новичок в ответ унизительно мало внимания уделял кексовому фетишисту, словно того вовсе не существовало в его вселенной.

«Хамьё, – подумал Нуар и сунул руку в сумку, отщипнул ещё кусочек и немедленно отправил в зубастый рот. – Непозволительно».

Смотреть, однако, не перестал. 

Задница у вторженца была обширной за счёт аппетитных бёдер. Тоненькие ленточки набедренной повязки больше путались в длинных ногах, чем действительно что-то прикрывали, а уж про жилетку, зашнурованную на груди, открывающую впалое пузо и костлявую спину, и вовсе говорить не надо было. Накидка, словно действительно состоящая из концентрированного газа, ничуть не спасала. Открытые вырезы были даже на плечах, обнажая все тот же вездесущий мерцающий узор. 

Нет, признаться честно, это было даже красиво. 

И ноги у кактусового были красивые. 

И, кажется, он действительно был мальчиком, а не девочкой, но…

То, что его, Нуара, игнорируют, категорически не нравилось. Игнорируют – значит, нарываются. Бычатся. Раздуваются самомнением и предъявляют свои жалкие права на территорию. Сначала подоконник, потом – целая кухня. А там и до кексиков недалеко.

Возмутительно же? Возмутительно!

Пока Нуар предавался подобным мыслям, вторженец приземлился на подоконник возле закрытой створки, деловито расправляя крылышки. Никакого интереса он до сих пор не проявлял, а как закончил, вовсе отвернулся и прилип к прозрачной перегородке, называемой «стекло». Выглядывал, значит, высматривал, что там такое на улице творится. 

Ему улица любопытнее Нуара?!

Нарочито шаркая туфлями, Нуар подошёл поближе, оставляя за собой след из шоколадных крошек. Перекатился с пятки на носок, подумал, тяжело подышал. Зеленоволосый продолжал его игнорировать, задумчиво что-то высматривая и порой шевеля длинными-длинными ушами. От его высокого лба росли парные тонкие и едва заметные сегментированные усики, опускающиеся ниже талии и оканчивающиеся на концах пластинками-ромбами. И они тоже шевелились.

Ужас-то какой.

Нуар кашлянул. 

Ноль эмоций. 

Терпение кончилось столь же быстро, как невкусный кекс – их Нуар просто выбрасывал. Возмущённо ощерившись, он протянул руку, грубо хватая вторженца за плечо измазанными в шоколаде пальцами.

– Эй, ты! 

Воздуха на продолжение своей поучительной речи не хватило. Резко отпрянув от стекла, зелёный фей оттолкнул Нуара от себя и, получив пространство для манёвра, больно засадил голой ступнёй прямо в живот. На всю, мать её, длину своей немаленькой и удивительно сильной ноги, отбросив противника на несколько прыжков в сторону. На короткое мгновение перед глазами Нуара заплясали расплывающиеся сияющие бабочки, и ему пришлось совершить пируэт, чтобы в падении не грохнуться на свою сумку.

От стекла угрожающе застрекотало. 

Когда зрение более-менее вернулось в норму, а Нуар поднял голову, рядом чужака уже не было. Только шум крыльев раздавался с другой стороны кактуса.

– Вот псих! – с шипением выругался Нуар, промаргиваясь от выступивших слёз и потирая живот. – Насекомье отродье…

Было не столько больно, сколько обидно. Может, Нуар и не был особенно физически развитым (даже этот насекомыш был даром что тощее, но выше на полпальца на руке Нуара), всегда проигрывал в драках даже старшему брату, но к хозяину дома нужно относиться с уважением. Значит, голоногий – захватчик!

Возмущение придало сил. Затрещав крыльями, Нуар поднялся в воздух, приближаясь к кактусу, огибая его сверху и практически касаясь подошвами туфель острых колючек, а затем и лепестков цветка. По форме шарообразный кактус напоминал кекс, но пробовать его на зуб фей не горел желанием. 

Во всяком случае, пока что.

Цветок был ярко-желтым, засушенным, но меж его лепестков зияла небольшая дыра, обнажающая внутреннюю часть растения. Это однозначно подтверждало мысли Нуара. Чужак прибыл на кактусе, каким-то невероятно невероятным чудом успев продолбить в несчастном подобие ниши, и прятался там какое-то время, создав из лепестков цветка надёжный купол. Наверняка же свернулся клубком, чтобы незаметным быть и долбить меньше пришлось. Двуногая и не заметила, что притащила в дом не только новенькое растение.

Хитро. 

Вот варвар.

Сейчас насекомьего отродья в кактусе не было. Оно порхало по другу сторону, у самого подножия, рассеяно поглаживая колючки и осматриваясь по сторонам. Снова пыль, что ли, протирал? Или извинялся перед поруганным растением столь оригинальным способом?..

Кактусоозабоченный. 

Нуар свесился над лепестками, приминая их коленями и руками, и глянул вниз. Его светло-русые волосы, украшенные бусинами и связанные в узлы на затылке, чтобы не тащились по полу, а лишь доставали до середины спины, свесились через плечо. На фоне чуть смуглой кожи они казались почти песочными. 

– Тебя так учили здороваться с хозяевами чужих домов? – возмущённо спросил Нуар. Голос его все ещё звучал немного сипло.

Приземлившись на бортик горшка, зеленоволосый поднял лицо, наконец-то прямо посмотрев на «хозяина». Его можно было назвать симпатичным – курносый носик, большие глаза в ореоле шикарных ресниц, полные капризные губы. Вот только Нуар терпеть не мог подобный типаж фей – уж больно изнеженные и противные они были.

Вот и этот – скривился, словно увидел пупырчатую лягушку или одну из тех мерзких черепах, которых каракатица держала в соседней комнате в большой стеклянной чашке. И легонько пожал плечами:

– Ты тут, что ли, хозяин? Ха! – мелодичный, красивый голос был насыщен здоровым скептицизмом. – На дикаря похож больше, чумазого. Чего привязался? 

– А чего ты тут деловой такой?

– А чего ты меня пальцами грязными хватаешь? 

– А чего ты внимания не обращаешь?!

– А мало ли чего ты вокруг кружишь! Больной, может, а? Мне-то откуда знать!

– Это ты больной со своим кактусом! – возмутился Нуар. – Кактусофил! 

– Эй, у меня имя есть, между прочим, сам ты это… Филя. Меня зовут Шушо. И это – не просто кактус, а священное растение защиты и спасения, пришедшее мне на помощь в трудную минуту, – назидательно поправил Шушо. – И не какому-то дикарю с дурными манерами и в чудовищных тряпках меня в этом укорять, понял?!

– Это я-то дикарь в тряпках?! Да ещё и чудовищных?! – возмутился Нуар. – Ты вообще почти голый, размалёванный, как яйцо весной! 

– Это мой природный окрас, деревенщина городская!

– Ага, а я – шмель с клумбы, рассказывай. Чего припёрся сюда вообще? 

– А что, нельзя?

– Это мой дом.

– И что? 

– Я здесь главный.

– И что? – казалось, не-разукрашенный фей испытывал терпение Нуара, насмешливо щуря мерцающие глаза и уперев руки в бока. 

– Я тебя не звал? Не звал. Вот и вали отсюда.

– Не хочу, не буду и не собираюсь. И вообще, иди в дупло мёртвого дерева, – с достоинством ответил фей и, посчитав диалог законченным, взлетел в воздух. 

Возмущённо проводив его взглядом, Нуар взвыл, когда понял, что вторженец летит прямо к кексикам. Сладким, восхитительным кексикам, принадлежащим одному Нуару и – совсем чуть-чуть – двуногой человеческой каракатице, их испёкшей. Вероятно, фея соблазнил-таки шоколадный запах. Или он был просто голодным.

С другой стороны, какой смысл это вообще имеет? 

Он не имел права касаться кексиков даже кончиками зубов!

Взмыв в воздух с яростным свистом, Нуар не жалея живота своего набросился на покусителя прямо в полёте, сбивая всей массой и инерцией. Оба фея отлетели на кухонную тумбу, мягко грохнувшись на полотенце в белых ромашках. Не давая самодовольному дикарю опомниться, Нуар со всей силы пнул его, но Шушо, схлопотав-таки удар, успел схватить его за ногу. Туфля грустно отлетела к стойке с ножами, перекатилась пару раз и осталась лежать вопиющим доказательством чужого отвратительного поведения. Гневно дёргая босой ногой, Нуар в отместку извернулся и вцепился в жёсткие, как сухая трава, волосы, взвизгнув на последовавший смачный укус весьма острых зубов.

Однако горячности это не убавило. Нуар ощущал себя раздувшимся меховым клубком – котом, – который защищает свою территорию от другого клубка. Благо на драки такие он насмотрелся, когда каракатица второго кошака притащила и подселить к своему монстру пыталась. В чём-то это даже на руку вышло: у котов получилось подсмотреть несколько весьма удачных приёмов, которые теперь можно было применить в деле.

– Хамьё! – ругался Нуар в процессе доказывания фею-вторженцу, как сильно он не прав. – Кыш отсюда! В глаз хочешь?! А ну пусти!..

Раздавшийся от окна скрип прозвучал пронзительно громко. 

Именно с таким скрипом двуногая открывала окно. Дерущиеся замерли в неудобных позах, словно мыши, застигнутые под веником. Нуар вскинулся, но не увидел огромного силуэта двуногой, только окно… 

Оно открывалось. 

Как назло, фонарь во дворе имел особенность периодически гаснуть, и сейчас в темноте не было видно, кто именно пробирается снаружи в дом. Только здоровенный справочник домоводства, подпирающий чуть приоткрытую створку, медленно двигался к краю подоконника.

Это было совсем нехорошо.

Жутко.

Не слишком-то желая проверять, кто или что там чего двигает, Нуар оттолкнул от себя Шушо, выбираясь из его хватки, и метнулся к стойке с ножами. Там, рядом с тостером и сахарницей, был укромный уголок. Но не успел он сделать и несколько шагов, как на ещё обутой ноге повисло нечто тяжёлое. 

– А ну стоять! – прошипел Шушо, силясь подняться. Сияние на его теле резко ослабло, практически сойдя на нет. Вероятно, он действительно был не разукрашен и мог это контролировать. – Бросить меня решил, гад?! 

– Тебе ещё и помогать надо?! – шёпотом крикнул Нуар, подпрыгивая и активно работая крыльями, чтобы освободиться. – Ты меня ударил, ты мерзкая саранча, пусть тебя кошки сожрут!

– Да щас! – даже побитый, чужак оказался быстрым и проворным. Нуар почувствовал, как штаны, на которых тот подтягивался, поползли вниз. – Ты первый начал! 

Схватившись за них, Нуар оглянулся на открывающееся окно. В щель уже он мог бы протиснуться, слегка повредив крылья.

– Отцепись и ныкайся!

– Куда?! Ты тут местный или я?!

– Вот принесло же тебя… За мной, неудачник! – приглушённо рявкнул Нуар, подхватывая Шушо за жилетку на спине и оттаскивая с собой во тьму за сахарницей. 

Справочник упал на пол с глухим стуком, раскрывшись на картинке с выкройкой фартука. Предельно осторожно Нуар выглянул из-за стойки с ножами, держа зеленоволосого в охапке, чтобы не орал, и увидел, как на подоконник проскальзывает тёмный крупный силуэт. Некоторое время тот постоял, осматриваясь, и Нуар успел разглядеть, что очередной вторженец куда крупнее и Шушо, и Нуара. 

И, кажется, очень рогат?

Незнакомец осмотрелся, а затем соскользнул с едва освещённого подоконника во тьму комнаты, где его уже было невозможно разглядеть.

На запах кексиков припёрся, что ли?..

– Да что за день такой! – вполголоса ругнулся Нуар, наконец-то обращая внимание на полузадушенного Шушо и убирая ладонь от его рта и носа. Тот жадно задышал, тяжело приваливаясь спиной. На скуле Шушо набухал синяк. – Чего вы тут шляетесь все туда-сюда, а? Это мой дом, а не клуб с маковым соком! Твой дружок?

– Да с чего ты взял, – неубедительно прохрипел Шушо, морщась. – Я его впервые вижу!

– Значит, сейчас я тебя отсюда выпну, и ты с ним познакомишься, – отпихнув Шушо, Нуар опустился на четвереньки и вытянулся, чтобы кончиками пальцев тихонько подтянуть к себе отброшенную в драке туфлю и надеть её.

– Ну ладно, ладно… на рынке двуногих прицепился. Я думал, перехитрил, в кактус спрятался, полдня там просидел, а он…

– Зачем прицепился? 

– Да откуда я знаю? – огрызнулся Шушо, хмурясь. – Прицепился и всё, мало ли что у него на уме.

– А какого ты на рынке делал?

– Летал. Пожрать искал. Какое тебе дело?

– Такое. Ты эту мерзость в дом привёл? Ты. Значит ты и иди, разберись с ним. А после – выметайтесь оба из моего дома, усёк?!

Чуть слышный стук прервал Нуара. Тот тут же прижался к наклонной стойке, прислушиваясь. Видимо, незваный гость номер два приземлился на тумбу намного правее них. Прямо рядом с кексиками. Нуар прислушался с двойным усилием, от напряжения даже растопырив уши, словно решил из феи переквалифицироваться в летучую мышь. 

Тишина… 

Либо гость не двигался, либо беззвучно жрал. 

Нуар готов был ставить на второе, но и первый вариант ему тоже очень не нравился. Шелест шагов раздался возле стойки, когда Нуар уже готов был расслабиться и высунуться на разведку. Неизвестный тихо обходил вокруг, и даже стало слышно, как он принюхивается, останавливаясь. Нервно задрожав, Шушо зажал рот себе уже самостоятельно, изворачиваясь в охапке Нуара и пряча лицо в его шарфе. Его нервозность передавалась кожей – судя по всему, он-то точно знал, почему стоит бояться незнакомца. Догадывался и сам Нуар – «рогатыми» обычно бывали хищные феи, не гнушающиеся отведать мясца своих соплеменников. 

Чувствовать себя кексиком Нуару категорически не хотелось.

Когда шаги раздались совсем близко и незнакомой хищной фее (назвать его как-то обидно не поворачивался язык) хватило бы несколько движений, чтобы обнаружить схрон, один из навесных шкафов тихо скрипнул. Так иногда бывало, что неизменно нагоняло на Нуара ужас – каждый раз казалось, что шкафы со всем добром в них вот-вот, ещё секундочку, и упадут на пол. Но нет, старое дерево просто подавало признаки жизни и жаловалось на свою печальную участь. Хищник тотчас метнулся в ту сторону, едва слышно прошуршав одеждой, и вновь все стихло. 

С предельной осторожностью Нуар двинулся в противоположную сторону, огибая стойку и таща зелёного за собой. По тени добраться до края тумбы, а потом один рывок наружу, на улицу, спрятаться в старом гнезде ласточки, куда Нуар перебирался, когда каракатице вздумывалось устроить генеральную уборку в доме. Там этот рогатый их не найдёт, там будет спокойно и тихо, и…

Шушо тоненько взвизгнул и толкнул Нуара в сторону, в следующий момент затрепыхавшись в тонких белых нитях. Тот мешкать не стал: поспешил смотаться прочь, взмыв на подоконник и только тогда обернувшись. Очень вовремя вспыхнувший на улице фонарь осветил кухню, одновременно с этим ярко засиял и зеленоволосый. 

Это наконец-то позволило рассмотреть, кто же посмел покуситься на жилище. 

С пауками за свою не очень долгую жизнь Нуар никогда не встречался и был за это благодарен всем кексовым богам скопом. Это были не те пауки, что селятся в углах и в высокой траве – о нет, тех Нуар знал и не боялся, запросто выгоняя со своей кухни, стоило им только сунуться. Но сегодня в его уютный, безопасный дом пожаловал хищник. Паучьих фей чаще называли просто пауками для простоты. Высокие, сильные, быстрые, они были опасны и крайне редки в обычном крылатом обществе. 

Потому что пауки считались каннибалами.

На первый взгляд от других фей они отличались мало – две ноги, две руки, когти, острые зубы, две пары крыльев, только более мощных. У их черных глаз не было ни белков, ни радужки, а на головах, там, где у Шушо были усики, а у Нуара – всего лишь ровная кожа, находились подвижные педипальпы из трёх сочленений. С их помощью пауки использовали паутину. Сами они её не вырабатывали, а разводили для этого пауков, настоящих, восьминогих, собирая их паутину в мотки, словно верёвки, чтобы потом с помощью когтей и педипальп сплести сеть, скатать липкий комок или сделать другую гадость. 

Отец рассказывал Нуару, что они запросто разговаривают с настоящими пауками, словно с другими феями, и даже жуткие-жуткие птицееды им не страшны. А ещё они любят баловать своих ездовых пауков сердцами других фей. 

Реальный облик паука оказался не так ужасен, как говорила Нуару мама. Никакой чёрной кожи, наоборот, белая-белая, и нормальное тело, как у Нуара, только в целом больше, выше, как лошадь рядом с пони. Его громадные крылья были затканы паутинным узором, а педипалы на голове угрожающе приподняты. Он легко держал за горло Шушо, подняв над тумбой так, что длинные ноги и тряпочки одежды беспомощно мотались туда-сюда. Зеленоволосый был закутан в сеть паутины, словно двуногая в свою шаль зимой, вот только не мог запросто её сбросить. 

Что ж, свою добычу хищник нашёл, значит, сейчас свалит. 

Сожрёт. Не сразу, наверное, но уж точно укусит, и поминай как звали. 

Не успел Нуар зло порадоваться, что одна из его проблем так удачно решена, как осенило – паук не наестся одним зелёным на всю жизнь. И, запомнив хлебное местечко, вполне может вернуться снова. 

Отбиться вдвоём как-то легче будет… 

Несколько секунд Нуар мучительно размышлял, закусив губу острыми зубами. Благо паук убивать зелёного не спешил – что-то тихо шипел, а его педипальпы агрессивно шевелились. Шушо же трепыхался всё слабее. 

Да святые же кексики! Что за героический выбор?!

Чертыхнувшись, Нуар бросился к столу. 

Может, у паука были паутина, сильное рельефное тело, и даже ткань на его бёдрах поддерживалась жёсткой проволокой с торчащими острыми срезами, словно шипами на розе, но это была не его территория. 

Через секунду на паучью голову просыпался чёрный шуршащий дождь.

Открутить крышку было легко. Сложнее поднять перечницу в воздух, донести и перевернуть. Шушо тоже досталось, но главная цель оказалась достигнута – паук выронил полузадушенную добычу и упал сам, закрывая лицо руками. Нуар тотчас выпустил тяжёлую перечницу – упавшую врагу, к сожалению, всего лишь на два из четырёх крыльев, отчего тот взвыл – и кинулся к зелёному. Этот мерзавец оказался ничуть не легче стекляшки и не помогал себя оттаскивать, чихая и плача от перца, ослеплённо размахивая конечностями. Оттащив его к раковине, Нуар сжал чужие волосы и окунул в залитую водой силиконовую формочку для выпечки. К счастью, двуногая просто оставила её отмокать, не заливая мылом.

Не прошло и полминуты, как Шушо начал сопротивляться. Нуар вытащил его, и фей жадно задышал, отчаянно шмыгая носом и хватая воздух ртом. Шикарная грива волос траурно обмякла, облепив лицо и плечи. Она оказалась длиннее, чем в уложенном виде, и так выглядела намного лучше.

– Ходу, ходу! – не давая Шушо прийти в себя, проорал Нуар в острое длинное ухо, нервно косясь назад. Паук промаргивался без воды с куда большим трудом, но отлично реагировал на звук, метнув паутину в сторону раковины. Она просвистела мимо Нуара и прилипла к стенке справа. 

Вместе с дезориентированным зеленоволосым Нуар взмыл вверх, фактически таща его на себе, и замер на верхних шкафчиках, с надеждой глядя вниз. Так и есть: паук беспомощно пытался взлететь, дёргая крыльями, двое из которых были измяты и не могли поднять выше хотя бы электрического чайника.

– Отлично! – ликующе прошептал Нуар. Отрыв в сумке кнопку, он с трудом вспорол паутину и кое-как освободил Шушо от белой сети, оставшейся частично и на коже, и на одежде. – Теперь возьмём кухонное полотенце, набросим на него и вышвырнем на улицу! Будет знать!

– А вдруг он разобьётся?! – прогнусавил Шушо, яростно трущий глаза. 

– Он нас сожрать хочет, а мы ему простим?!

– Почему бы и нет? Ещё мы можем выкинуть его вместе с полотенцем, – трубно высморкавшись, зеленоволосый брезгливо встряхнул пальцами. – Тогда не разобьётся, но это будет ему уроком! 

– Я так и собирался, ну, – оскорбился Нуар. – Полетели, пока он не начал скакать на своей паутине… 

Вместе они спорхнули со шкафа к крючкам возле раковины, хватая первое же вафельное полотенце. Набросить его на паука не составило труда – он едва видел в темноте и, попытавшись убежать, тут же врезался в чёрную громаду тостера. В четыре руки феи обмотали высокое мускулистое тело и быстро подхватили полотенце с двух сторон. Сложнее всего было протиснуться за окно вместе с извивающимся и шипящем кулём. И Нуар ничуть не расстроился, что пару раз паук ударился головой, боком и ещё невесть чем – через ткань не просвечивало. 

Полотенце и его наполнение весело ухнули в гортензии под окном, по листьям скатываясь к земле, пока не застряли в ветках внизу. Ликующе взмыв повыше, Нуар с гиканьем облетел куст по кругу.

– Так тебя, плотоядное!

Висящий в воздухе зеленоволосый неуверенно улыбнулся, в очередной раз шмыгнув красным носом. В его насыщенно-жёлтых глазах, кажущихся ярче из-за лёгкого свечения и красных сосудиков на белках после перца, разгоралась задумчивость. 

– Эй, кекс, спасибо. Наверное. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, Шушик. 

– Шушо. А как тебя зовут-то? Ты так и не представился. 

– Нуар, – взглянув на него куда дружелюбнее, фей сделал реверанс в воздухе и нырнул в оконный проем. – Тебя выперли искать свой дом?

– Можно сказать и так, – усмехнувшись невесть чему, Шушо залетел следом, обогнал и преградил дорогу. – А ловко ты с ним справился… 

– Я находчивый, – горделиво заметил Нуар, останавливаясь и опускаясь на подоконник. – Что?

– И умный наверняка, да? – подхалимский тон Шушо наводил на определённые мысли. 

– Есть такое. Чего надо?

– Проводи меня до леса? – блеснув глазами, зеленоволосый подался, оказавшись близко-близко. При желании он мог даже боднуть Нуара носом в подбородок. – Который находится на границе города двуногих, а? 

– Ты из лесных? – удивлённо вытаращился Нуар. – Так вот чего такой странный! Какого ты забыл в городе?

– Так получилось, – пожав плечами, Шушо скрестил руки на груди. – Ну так что, проводишь? Иначе я ныть буду. И жить тут. И колючки тебе в тапочки засовывать. И кексы все твои съем, а что не съем – то солью посыплю!

– О, всё, замолчи, – Нуар закатил глаза. – Провожу. Туда и обратно за пару часов, понятно? 

– Ты ж мой спаситель!

Отшатнуться Нуар не успел – зеленоволосый клещом повис на его шее, смачно чмокнув в щёку. Несмотря на хрупкость, руки у него оказались не слабее ног, а поцелуй – немного слюнявым из-за перца. Да и пах теперь фей очень странно – мокрым тестом и прогорклым маслом. 

– Фу, всё. Отцепись, – поморщившись, Нуар кое-как вырвался из хватки. – Сейчас наберём припасов – и двинули. Чем быстрее долетим, тем быстрее я от тебя отделаюсь! Ты хоть знаешь, в какую нам сторону?

– Конечно же, я знаю, – даже как-то оскорбился Шушо, шевельнув длинными усиками на голове. – Меня тянет сам лес, чтоб ты знал! 

– Да? И как это?

– Ну как… ты вот если закроешь глаза, наверняка сможешь пролететь через весь дом этой бескрылой без боязни врезаться вон в тот потолочный цветок или в какое-нибудь хранилище, а? – пожав плечами, Шушо привалился к стене и откинул подсыхающие растрёпанные волосы назад. В сравнении с недавней причёской они еле-еле топорщились вверх. Значит, укладывает. – Вот и я точно знаю, что лес – он вон там. Вот просто там и все, и это знание обязательно выведет меня к нему. Понимаешь?

Пока Шушо рассуждал, Нуар метался по кухне, спешно заталкивая в сумку кексики на случай голода, зубочистки как оружие, целую салфетку, чтобы было чем перевязать возможную рану, и отмотал немало зубной нити из личных запасов – собственноручно у двуногой коробок упёр! – на случай, если понадобится много верёвки. 

После этого он деловито опустился на подоконник и снова вышел в прохладную ночь. Склонился вниз, всматриваясь в тени куста гортензии, который активно шуршал. Далеко внизу паук пытался высвободиться из полотенца, листьев и веток.

– Понимаю, прекрасно понимаю, что ты на голову ушибленный. Лети вперёд давай! Похоже, он прочухался...

Покосившись вниз с неприязнью, Шушо охотно поднялся в воздух. Сразу же Нуар оценил плюсы светящихся узоров на коже и крыльях – можно было не бояться потерять лесного из виду в темноте. В свою очередь, Нуар выглядел как тень, как ночной ветер, как охотник тьмы, незаметный, опасный, коварный. С ним шутки плохи, он всегда прячется в густых тенях за спиной врага, чтобы уничтожить его, или друга, чтобы защитить. 

Он…

– Что с тобой? – подозрительно покосился на него Шушо.

– Ничего, – смутившись, Нуар перестал изображать в полёте воина ночи и размахивать воображаемыми клинками. 

Они поднялись немного выше домов, в основном двухэтажных, с красными, коричневыми и синими крышами, с белыми заборами, насыпными дорожками и забитыми листьями сточными трубами. Тусклый свет фонарей превращал гномов на участках в страшных гоблинов, фламинго – в невообразимых голенастых монстров. Покачивающиеся от ветра деревья, перебирающие листьями по воздуху, казались бесчисленными ульями, доверху забитыми пчёлами. С ними Нуар сталкивался редко и очень не любил – эти истерички воспринимали его как охотника за мёдом и либо начинали метаться, либо бросались в атаку. Осы, впрочем, были не лучше, всегда беспричинно злые стервы.

Вдалеке, за рядами ровных домов, лес был виден только как тёмная полоса без фонарей. Нуар порадовался, что за пару часов действительно можно обернуться туда и обратно. Доставить зелёного до опушки и снабдить пинком под зад для храбрости. И чего один не полетел? Пусть облачная, но спокойная ночь со слабым ветром, просто созданная для полётов…

Нуар заметил справа большую быструю тень и бросился к Шушо, сбивая его вниз.

– Там мышь!

– И незачем так орать, – возмутился зеленоволосый, провалившись в воздухе, но быстро выровнял полет. Беспечный, он даже не притушил собственного сияния. – Я эту мышь оседлать могу, мелкая же! 

– Это хищник! Он опасен! А ты – еда!

– А ты – нервный! 

– Я предусмотрительный!

– Ха! – нарезав круг над Нуаром, Шушо показал ему язык. – Нервный-нервный! Как будто мышь впервые увидал! Совы стократ опаснее… 

– Для лесных, – парировал фей. – А в городе их нет. Так что мыши – моя проблема, а совы – твоя. Да не несись ты так! Тебе колючка в зад воткнулась, что ли?! 

Переругиваясь, феи летели вперёд. Было где-то часа два ночи по человеческому – ещё два, и небо чуть-чуть просветлеет, а там и позолотит облака, которые наверняка рассеются ещё до полудня, так что надо было спешить. Нуару очень не хотелось возвращаться домой, когда на улице вовсю шныряют двуногие махины. Заметить его, конечно, могли лишь дети, но слишком свежо было воспоминание, как однажды какой-то ребёнок практически схватил Нуара, приняв его за не то за летающую куклу, не то за огромную бабочку.

У Шушо, казалось, были немного другие планы. Траектория его полёта менялась практически каждые десять минут – то фей начинал беспокойно кружить, выбирая наиболее приятный поток воздуха, то в сомнениях замирал, чтобы в следующее мгновение резко полететь немного в другую сторону. 

– Ты издеваешься? Лес впереди, чего петлять?!

– Я прислушиваюсь к внутреннему зову, – огрызнулся Шушо, закладывая очередной вираж. – А он не уверен… 

– Почему?

– Да откуда я знаю… такого никогда раньше не было! – в голосе фея прозвучал гнев, и он яростно пнул воздух босой ногой. 

– Значит, просто летим по прямой, и там будешь разбираться, – фыркнув, Нуар припустил быстрее по означенной траектории. Если у Шушо проблемы с головой, то пусть решает их наедине с этой самой головой и без его прекрасного общества.

– Стой!.. Нам не туда! Нуар, чтоб тебя в дупло! Да стой же!.. 

Ловко уворачиваясь от голосящего фея, Нуар не сбивался с пути. Если кто-то слишком долго мается над проблемой, нужно всё брать в свои руки, уж этот урок своей матери он усвоил. Его папа тоже порой долго мучился над решением, сомневался, вот, например, когда они с мамой выгнали его искать себе отдельный дом. Она тогда вздохнула, взяла отпрыска за шкирку и выкинула в сиреневый куст. 

Славные были деньки. 

Тогда, конечно, он так не думал.

Огромная холодная капля смачно впечаталась в лицо Нуара. Отплёвываясь, он только теперь понял, почему за всё время полёта встретилась только одна летучая мышь (наверняка просто особо голодная). Облака над головой успели сгуститься сильнее, мимо пролетела ещё капля, и ещё одна…

– А вот теперь точно вниз, – скомандовал Нуар, пикируя раньше, чем капли ранили бы его крылья. 

Заткнутый особо меткой и наглой каплей, Шушо поспешил за ним.

Мест, где маленькое существо может спрятаться от дождя, было очень много, поэтому Нуар позволил себе немного осмотреться, нырнув под дерево, а затем полетел к кучке старых коробок возле гаража во дворе одного из домов. Их было достаточно много, чтобы нижние не промокли и внутри сохранилось какое-никакое, но тепло. Нырнув в овальное отверстие, Нуар огляделся и довольно плюхнулся на сухой асфальт. Влетевший следом Шушо разгорелся, осветил всё синевато-зелёным светом, зависая в воздухе и касаясь пола кончиками босых пальцев.

– А получше ничего не нашлось? – иронично поинтересовался он, вслушиваясь в стук капель снаружи, который усиливался с каждой секундой. – Протечём же… 

– Вот если протечёт, тогда и переберёмся в гараж, там должны быть щели, – пообещал Нуар. Устроившись поудобнее, он достал несколько кусков кекса и щедро протянул один Шушо. – Угощайся.

Придирчиво изучив кусок, зеленоволосый поморщился, но взял. Двумя пальчиками снял с куска какую-то нитку и сел-таки вниз. Как оказалось, это было напускным – ел фей жадно, с трудом удерживаясь от желания запихнуть в себя всё сразу и побольше. Наверняка не жрал с самого рынка или как минимум с того времени, как каракатица притащила горшок на стол. Предлагать, однако, ещё фей не стал – пусть сам просит, ведь кексики на вес золота!

Феи сидели в разных углах коробки, слушая яростный дождь снаружи. От одной из стенок всё сильнее несло влагой. Шушо ещё не успел доесть свой кусок, как под неё стала затекать вода – сначала маленьким ручейком, а потом и целой лужей. Взвизгнув, зеленоволосый поспешно засунул лакомство в рот и перебрался поближе к Нуару.

– Фофет, фойфём?.. 

– Трус, – поморщился Нуар, делая вид, что его это совсем не напрягает. – Ну ладно, метнёмся к гаражу…

Приготовившись за один рывок достигнуть щели у неплотно подогнанных ворот гаража, феи подлетели к нижней дыре в коробке. Из тьмы на них свернули маленькие круглые глаза. Дёрнув Шушо вниз и коротко приказав ему потухнуть, Нуар прижался к стенке, тяжело задышав от резко подкатившего страха. 

– Молись, чтобы она нас не заметила… 

Он ненавидел крыс. Большие, опасные, хищные, они легко пробирались в человеческие дома и жили там далеко не в одиночку. Если бы в его доме завелись крысы, пришлось бы искать другой – справиться с ними не всегда могли даже бескрылые.

И даже Шушо послушался без разговоров, сжимаясь от страха. Вероятно, он тоже не любил крыс. 

Длинный нос с противно раздувающимися ноздрями просунулся в коробку первым. Шевеля усами, крыса деловито протиснула в узкий лаз голову и принялась мотать ей из стороны в сторону, пытаясь расширить проход. Находящиеся внизу феи сжались ещё сильнее, сползая ниже, на самый мокрый пол, но было уже поздно. Крыса чуяла их, чуяла нежное мясо совсем рядом с собой, да ещё сдобренное терпким сладким ароматом шоколада. 

Извернувшись, крыса несколько раз куснула картон кинжальными резцами и принялась протискиваться внутрь уже всем гибким телом, мокрым от льющейся с неба воды. Коробка затряслась, острые коготки на сильных задних лапах скребли по асфальту, передними зверюга помогала себе изо всех сил, задрав морду вверх, словно чтобы сильнее испугать фей видом своих зубов. Вылететь в соседнее отверстие – всего в коробке их было четыре, но одно на противоположной стороне плотно закрывал тёмный скотч, а с другой стороны привален намокший картон – феи просто не могли из-за большой головы, которой крыса то и дело начинала раздражённо мотать, оставалось только отползти назад, к противоположной стенке и скотчу.

Безнадёжно. 

На этот раз шансов у фей, пожалуй, не было. 

Выбраться из коробки они не могли, а вот крыса почти победила узкий лаз – картон уже отсыревал из-за мокрой шерсти и начинал поддаваться. Вспомнив о зубочистках, Нуар выдернул их из сумки, две сунув Шушо и две оставив себе. Пластиковая вилка здесь бы и то больше помогла. Они размахивали своим лёгким оружием и одновременно вжимались в стенку трясущейся коробки всё сильнее. Неожиданно зверюга сделала рывок и клацнула резцами прямо перед носом Шушо, лихо перекусив зубочистку, которой тот загородился. Вероятно, взбесившись от такой близости добычи, крыса начала истошно пищать и дёргаться с удвоенной силой, царапая когтями асфальт. В конце концов картон окончательно поддался, и крыса ворвалась в ненадёжную картонную крепость.

Вот только феи её уже не интересовали. 

Мерзким меховым боком уронив испуганно пискнувшего Нуара, крыса развернулась и, казалось, бросилась на собственный хвост. Тот зашипел рассерженно, и в жёлтом свете фонарей феи увидели, что расширенный крысой лаз коробки теперь закрывает уже знакомый «рогатый» силуэт. На который и бросился разъярённый зверь, крайне мало внимания обращая на клейкую паутину, залепившую ему глаза. 

Ведь крысы куда лучше ориентируются по запаху.

Повреждённые крылья могли позволить пауку сделать всего лишь небольшой рывок вверх, скорее даже прыжок, но ему этого хватало. Он увернулся от атаки крысы, бросая паутину на её лапы, нос, доставая белёсые комки из сумки за спиной. Едва не схватив его за бок, крыса напоролась пастью на торчащие колючки проволоки и с обиженным писком отпрянула. Она не ожидала, что вкусно пахнущая добыча будет так защищена. Это было не по правилам природы – опасное всегда неприятно пахло или угрожающе выглядело. Однако отступать крыса не спешила, спешно сцарапывая паутину с морды. 

Слишком долго бездействовать Нуар не любил. 

Наблюдая за смелой борьбой паука с их пока что общим врагом, он судорожно искал выход, потому что фей с перебитыми крыльями очевидно не справлялся один. И сейчас, когда крыса почти остановилась, повернувшись к коробке спиной, Нуар покрепче сжал зубочистки, разбежался и подпрыгнул, чтобы вонзить их с силой всего своего веса, подкреплённого набитой сумкой. В первый момент показалось, что ничего не получится – шкура у крысы была толстой и крепкой, а мех – густым и плотным. Однако всего спустя один быстрый вздох зубочистка в руках поддалась, неохотно вонзилась глубже – и крыса заверещала громче прежнего, гибко извернулась и на этот раз почти достала фея. Зубы вонзились в сумку, Нуар с воплем задёргался, пытаясь отобрать её, дёргая со всей силы. Бусины, леденцы, крупные крошки кексов посыпались на землю. 

Подлетев к нему, словно оранжевая молния, Шушо ткнул зубочисткой в чёрный круг глаза… И крыса наконец уступила. Крутанулась на месте, расшвыривая противников во все стороны, равномерно распределяя по ближайшим лужам, и буквально исчезла, растворилась в грозовой ночи.

С волнением взглянув ей вслед, Нуар представил, как она возвращается с десятком собратьев. В такой дождь они не смогут даже толком взлететь… Но он не успел поделиться своими мыслями с Шушо. 

Едва восстановив дыхание, тот кинулся к пауку, испуганно, назойливо жужжа, словно потревоженная стрекоза, водя ладонями по холодному и мокрому мускулистому телу на предмет возможных повреждений. 

– Да как же это! Да что же это?! Ты не пострадал? Как она тебя зубами! А ты её как – ух! Ух! – а она?!

– Эй, я вообще-то тоже дрался, – возмущённо возопил Нуар, ползая по асфальту и собирая хоть какую-то часть своих сокровищ. – А это наш враг!

– Я не враг, – оскорблённо заметил паук, встряхивая плечами. Накидка из светлой жёсткой шерсти, до того остро топорщащаяся, была грустно и мокро прибита, в пылу драки перекрутившись так, что сейчас закрывала только одно плечо, на втором блестела более тонкая, чем на бёдрах, проволока. – Всё в порядке, Шушо, хватит трогать меня. Пошли под крышу.

– Она – зубами! – упрямо замотал головой зеленоволосый, отчего его длинные усики со свистом рассекли воздух. 

Словно это и не он помогал совсем недавно выкинуть к окно зловредного паука, который сейчас тащил его к щели в гараже.

С кряхтением Нуар последовал за ними. Внутри было тише и суше, хоть и темно. Свечение Шушо нравилось ему всё больше – зеленоватый свет мигом сделал незнакомый гараж немного уютнее, прогуливаясь бликами по хромированному бамперу, когда Шушо двигался. Остальное терялось в темноте, не давая шанса узнать, что двуногие тут прячут.

– Это можно расценивать как согласие взяться за ум?

На мгновение зависнув, Шушо тотчас сдулся, отшатываясь от паука на несколько шагов. 

– Пошёл ты в дупло мёртвого дерева! – выругался он, скрещивая руки на груди и вздёргивая нос вверх. 

– Эй-эй, я вообще ничего не понимаю, – Нуар замахал руками и крыльями, сердито прижимая к себе порванную сумку. – Ты кто такой? И ты кто такой?!

– Меня зовут Шушо, и я – свободная личность!

– Меня зовут Морл, и я охраняю этого безголового.

– Охраняешь? Чтобы потом сожрать?!

Закатив глаза, Морл не ответил, вовсе повернувшись спиной, занявшись своей накидкой. Испытующий взгляд Нуара упёрся в Шушо, а через мгновение он подпорхнул ближе, встав подбородок к подбородку и шумно выдыхая через нос. Всем своим видом кексовый фей демонстрировал негодование и ожидание.

– Ой, да что ты привязался? – возмутился Шушо, вновь отшатываясь. – Не охраняет он меня, а покушается!

– То есть сожрать хочет, – уже без возмущения отметил Нуар. Какой делать вывод, он не знал и повернулся уже к Морлу. Тот тяжело вздохнул.

– Он бегает от женитьбы на фее из вашей городской колонии.

– Не собираюсь я ни на ком жениться! – отрезал Шушо. – Враки и провокация! 

– Я – один из его личных стражей. Должен вернуть третьего принца Лесных Ручьёв на место, полагающееся ему по повелению родителей. 

– Ещё раз – я свободная личность, и ты вообще эту фею видел?! Да она страшна, как ты после грибной настойки!

– Обманщик! – обвинил Нуар их обоих. – Ну всё. Я домой. Если кто-то скажет мне, в какую сторону…

– Ни в какой ты не домой, ты мне обещал! – взвился Шушо. 

– Проводить тебя до леса. А теперь вон пусть этот провожает!

– В город, – уточнил Морл. – К свите и невесте.

– Да я лучше прям щас под дождь выйду! И крысам сдамся! – пригрозил Шушо, обиженно поджимая губы. 

– Не пойдёшь, – холодно произнёс Морл, надвигаясь на него.

Бусинка прилетела ему в плечо хоть и не особо болезненно, но ощутимо, Морл обернулся, педипальпы на его лбу, похожие на подвижные тонкие черные рога из трёх частей, общей длиной не больше руки, угрожающе поднялись.

– Ты слышал, что он – свободный фей, – заявил Нуар. – А свободного никто не может заставить жениться, искать себе новый дом или жрать сыр, когда есть кексы.

– Он принц, и у него есть долг.

– И право на этот долг наплевать!

– А мой долг – не дать ему этого сделать.

– Тебе важнее долг передо мной или долг перед Лесным двором?! – даже как-то обиженно взвизгнул Шушо, вовсе отступая прочь на несколько прыжков. – Предатель! Сам на этой стерве женись!

– Хватит вести себя, как ребёнок! – рявкнул Морл, выходя из себя. – Мой долг перед тобой – не давать тебе думать, что всё это неважные игры!

– А что, это важные?! – повысил голос Шушо, разгораясь так ярко, словно в костёр подбросили стог сухой травы. Нуар даже глаза рукой с непривычки прикрыл. – Ха! Блажь моего отца! Чтобы Цветочный трон достался только моему старшему брату, а я и думать о нем не смел!

– А то оно тебе надо, – язвительно передразнил его Морл. – Ты никогда власти не хотел.

– Теперь – хочу!

– Ах, значит, теперь… Теперь – хочу. А через пять минут – не хочу, – голос опустился ниже, став практически вкрадчивым. С каждым шагом Морл угрожающе надвигался, и в этот раз Нуар не стал его останавливать, слушая во все свои длинные уши. – А потом опять хочу. Как весело, не правда ли? Именно поэтому долг перед двором для меня выше – твой отец знает, чего хочет на самом деле, а не мечется, как мотылёк между двумя огоньками...

Сдавленно пискнув, Шушо прижался спиной к рельефной поверхности огромного колеса хромированного чудовища двуногих. Попытался дёрнуться вбок, но путь тотчас перегородила рука паука – метнулся в другую сторону и снова наткнулся на руку. Оставалось беспомощно стоять, съёжившись, во все расширенные глаза глядя вверх, опустив длинные уши и даже притушив сияние. 

Тут даже не нужна была паутина.

– Ты – мотылёк, Шушо. И к одному из огоньков я притащу тебя силой, если потребуется. Всё понятно?..

Ответить зеленоволосый просто не успел. 

Очередная бусинка весьма метко прилетела Морлу уже в затылок, вынуждая покачнуться и даже навалиться чуть сильнее. Гневно обернувшись – по носу Шушо мазнул жёсткий мех накидки, – Морл уставился непроницаемыми черными глазами без белков на Нуара. Тот не спешил пугаться, подбрасывая на руке следующую бусину. 

– Он имеет право решать свою судьбу сам. Каждый имеет. Если вы, отсталые лесники, всё ещё живёте по устаревшим законам, в которых за вас решает какой-то толстый фей с короной на башке и волшебной пыльцой вместо мозга, то значит, пришло время революции!

– Наши законы и решение монарха – священны.

– Ой, ладно? С чего бы это?

– Придя к людям, вы забыли о наших традициях, о необходимости держаться вместе и заботиться обо всех, а не только о себе. Эгоизм и равнодушие приведут нас к гибели, мы станем просто глупыми насекомыми и вымрем поодиночке.

– Это ты равнодушен к Шушо!

Морлу оставалось сделать всего шаг, чтобы схватить Нуара за горло и оторвать ему крылья. В щель влетело копье, выбив искру на бетоне аккурат между ними, а затем в неё хлынули феи, быстрые, словно листья в резком ветре. Ни Морл, ни Нуар не успели отреагировать и оказались окружены. 

Свечение Шушо резко пропало из виду, как и он сам. Нуар успел заметить, как длинная нога с гаснущим узором скрывается за колесом машины. 

В феях вокруг даже такому отшельнику, каким считал себя Нуар, легко было узнать городских. Шлемы из жёстких перьев, все как на подбор украшенные жёлтыми и красными лентами, однозначно указывали на королевский двор. Копья из острых осколков стекла, привязанных к крепким веткам, смотрели на взятых в кольцо фей со всех сторон.

– Что вам нужно? – требовательно спросил Морл, хмурясь. – Я же сказал, что справлюсь сам.

Кольцо чуть расступилось, пропуская вперёд высокого фея. Он был ниже Морла, ростом с Шушо, на его плечах сияли украшенные резьбой царапин наплечники из жести. Нуар подумал, что будь такие у Морла, они бы обязательно щетинились острыми краями с опасной ржавчиной. Впрочем, у фея был острый нос, напоминающий о хищном клюве, и колючие синие глаза. Кашлянув и направив копье прямо в лицо пауку, он сказал:

– Именем нашего великосветного короля Дорилия и прекрасной королевы Ордивии, хранителей одной из десяти последних крупиц Волшебной Пыльцы, Морл Создающий Сети обвиняется в похищении принца Лесного двора!

– Что? – задохнувшись от возмущения, Морл оттолкнул от лица остриё. – Я был направлен искать его!

– Это заговор, – фей дёрнул копьём, едва не оцарапав прямой нос Морла. – Похититель должен быть предан смерти. Особенно если будешь сопротивляться, предатель.

– Он его не похищал! – возмутился Нуар и подскочил, когда один из воинов ткнул его копьём в бедро. Синеглазный обратил на него взгляд.

– Соучастник? Нашёл себе союзников из города, Морл? Он тоже будет казнён.

– Да что ты заладил, казнён да казнён? – звонко раздалось с машины двуногих. Сидящий на ней Шушо, свесившись вниз, разгорелся, злобно щуря глаза. – Других слов не знаешь, что ли? Вот он я, никто меня не похищал! Я сам ушёл!

– Его Высочество, – фей скользнул поднял взгляд вверх, и несколько его воинов взмыли в воздух. – Не должен доставить нам проблем. 

– Не понял... Уберите оружие! Я принц! 

– О, я знаю… Взять его.

– Бегите! – резко крикнул Морл, хватая древко синеглазого и резко дёргая на себя. – Оба!

Не сразу сориентировавшись, Нуар взмыл в воздух мгновением позже. Чьё-то копье вспороло свободные штаны, чудом не зацепив ногу. У Шушо с реакцией всё оказалось лучше – от властной команды он сразу же рванул под потолок гаража, дав дёру к ближайшей щели. Поспешно стрекоча крыльями, Нуар кинулся за ним… и едва не столкнулся в воздухе.

– Ты куда?! 

– Я не брошу его тут! – рявкнул Шушо, вцепляясь в руку кексового фея.

Открыв рот, чтобы возразить, Нуар молча закрыл его и метнулся вбок, закладывая вираж вниз, утягивая зеленоволосого за собой. В первую очередь потому, что к ним со стрёкотом приближались феи-стражи, а во вторую – потому что этот паук их спас. И пусть у Шушо наверняка были дополнительные причины, Нуар тоже не мог бросить его в беде, не вернув должок. Дёрнув принца за руку вверх, он устремился к полкам гаража. Слава любви двуногих к хламу, здесь всегда можно было найти что-нибудь интересное. 

Паук внизу дрался, словно безумный. Единственное, что спасало его – количество фей, мешающих друг другу в алчной попытке первым совершить роковой удар. Их было слишком много, даже с учётом того, что пятеро не участвовали в схватке, предпочтя более вёрткую добычу.

На полках стояло множество банок. Пролетая мимо, Нуар толкал их ногами, изучая вес. Первые три оказались слишком тяжёлыми, даже вдвоём с Шушо они бы не столкнули их, но за четвертую он с гиканьем залетел, таща принца за собой.

– Толкай её! Вниз, на них!

– Не так быстро, ваш-высочество, – один из стражников нырнул за банку. 

Шутить они больше не собирались, и копье сразу пошло в ход. Взвизгнув, Нуар пригнулся и кинулся головой вперёд, ударяя фея в живот. Одновременно с его рывком мощным ударом сильной ноги Шушо спихнул банку. Она не раскрылась, но какие-то железки внизу оглушительно застучали, рухнув на пол со страшным грохотом и покатившись в сторону. Это вспугнуло дерущихся внизу, но ненадолго.

В голове Нуара созрел план.

– Ещё давай! – крикнул он, заметавшись, стараясь не дать вооружённым феям добраться до принца. На узкой полке это было очень легко сделать.

С грохотом Шушо скидывал самые лёгкие банки, упираясь спиной в стену и со всей силы ударяя их ногами. 

Спать в такой обстановке точно не удалось бы даже глухому. В доме яростно залаяла собака...

Дверь распахнулась. 

На пороге показался двуногий в халате и с битой в руках. Все феи замерли: те, что были в воздухе, поспешно попрятались за банки и инструменты, а дерущиеся внизу бодрыми тараканами нырнули под машину. Это было первым правилом городских фей – не выдавать себя, иначе двуногие их сживут со свету. А следом не дадут жизни и лесным.

Подозрительно приглядываясь, двуногий что-то громогласно выкрикнул. Понять их речь, когда они говорили спокойно, Нуар мог, но только потому что слышал их с детства. Когда же бескрылые повышали голос, этот ужасающий грохот просто сводил с ума, как гром и молнии, бьющие прямо в уши. Непривычный к этому Шушо зажал уши руками и слегка сполз, прячась за очередной банкой. Нуар понадеялся, что спрятавшийся где-то внизу Морл не взят в заложники. Быстро перебегая между банками, он кинулся к Шушо. Один из стражей едва не схватив его за шарф, но когтистые пальцы только мазнули в воздухе. 

– Бежим, они струсят показываться, – прошептал Нуар в острое ухо, за плечи потянув Шушо.

Вместе они беззвучно поднялись в воздух и полетели к открытой двери. Синеглазный выглянул из-за полки и замахал рукой со страшным лицом. Нуар показал ему язык. 

Двуногий пробормотал что-то невнятное и заглянул под машину. Синеглазный тут же спрятался, а вот Морл, к ликованию Шушо, неуклюже выпорхнул из-за колеса и нелепыми прыжками, подёргивая повреждённым крылом, поспешил к двери. Ещё раньше, чем двуногий встал и начал ставить банки на место, три феи оказались в доме. Стоило Морлу перепрыгнуть порог, как Нуар и Шушо подхватили его подмышки, поднимая в воздух. 

– Найдём открытое окно или камин – и уходим отсюда, – тихо сказал Нуар. Сердце в груди колотилось, словно безумное.

– Они пытались убить нас, – крылья Морла дрожали, но слабо помогали его нести. Для двоих, впрочем, он был не так уж тяжёл. – Убить принца!

– Значит, он им не нравится. 

– А ты ещё спрашивал, чего я жениться не хочу! Они все какие-то противные, – пропыхтел Шушо, озираясь. 

– Эй!

– Кроме Нуара. 

– Так-то лучше… Вон окно. Что будем делать?

Феи опустились на подоконник и по очереди пролезли в небольшую щель. Дождь снаружи ещё не кончился, но немного утих. Нуар пихнул Шушо под руку, не позволяя расслабиться, и они снова подхватили Морла под руки, взлетая. Необходимо было отлететь от опасного дома и спрятаться.

– Спрячемся в лесу, – решительно заявил принц, натужно работая крылышками. – Там еда есть, вода…

– А ещё – твоя родня, которая объявит войну сразу же, едва ты расскажешь, что произошло, – ответил паук.

– И правильно сделают! 

– Я с ним согласен, – пробурчал Нуар. – Потому что или те феи были предателями, или городские сами хотят войны. Пусть его папочка и разбирается.

– Не может быть, чтобы городские хотели его смерти. Они сами пошли на союз, – в голосе Морла не было прежней уверенности.

– Значит тем более нужно лететь к лесным и все рассказать…

– Или... или отправиться к городским, – задумчиво протянул Шушо. – И всё узнать самим.

В тихом стрёкоте крыльев на него уставились две пары глаз – чёрная и жёлто-красная.

– Что? – не смутился Шушо. – Заговор. Махинации. Обман. Мы должны всё разведать!

– Нас там убьют, – фыркнул Нуар. – И тебя в первую очередь.

– Я не могу летать, – деликатно напомнил паук.

– Убьют, крылья, ха! Найдём лекаря.

– От смерти он тебе тоже поможет? – иронично уточнил паук, но оба фея наверху пропустили его слова мимо ушей.

– Оружие тоже найдём, – задумчивости в голосе Нуара стало больше. 

– И союзников!

– Моя мама кстати, лечить умеет…

– Это хорошо, но… Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Морл встряхнул головой, его светлая коса мотнулась между узкими длинными крыльями. – Мы не будем этого делать. Нас хорошо приняли у городских фей. Хотели бы убить – сделали бы это ещё до свадьбы. 

– Мо-о-орл, не будь занудой, – обиженно протянул Шушо. – Ты знаешь, что я прав.

– Ты никогда не бываешь прав, маленький принц.

– Я с ним согласен, – Нуар ехидно ощерил треугольные зубы, и Шушо показал ему язык. – Но нужно действовать как ниндзя.

– Кто?

– Воины ночи, незаметные, таинственные, быстрые… Морл, будешь смотреть на меня, как на идиота, я тебя отпущу.

– Это ты мне крыло повредил.

– И не жалею об этом!

– Может, тогда сам его и понесёшь? – обрадовался Шушо, сделав вид, что вот-вот готов выпустить паука. 

Тот вцепился в их руки мёртвой хваткой, сжав пальцы чуть повыше локтей.

– Несите к лекарю, – неохотно буркнул Морл. Гикнув, Нуар торжествующе устремился вперёд… и оглянулся на Шушо.

– Я понятия не имею, куда лететь. Нужно сначала найти мой дом.

На лице Шушо не появилось ни капли понимания. Он покивал, безмятежно озираясь вокруг. 

– Я помню, где это, – вздохнул Морл. – Летим вперёд. Держитесь низко, чтобы нас не заметили.

***

Попетлять всё же пришлось. Морл помнил направление не так уж хорошо, то и дело заставляя фей опуститься к самой земле, чтобы осмотреться и вспомнить дорогу по зрительным образам. Несколько раз пришлось бросаться в укрытие – ало-жёлтые шлемы мелькали над улицами, планомерно прочёсывая город. К счастью, обшарить каждый уголок, каждый почтовый ящик, козырёк светофора, машину или мусорный бак феи были не в силах. Руки затекали от веса Морла, и когда они чуть не уронили его – пальцы просто разжались сами по себе, – разозлённый паук не позволил снова подняться в воздух, заставив целую улицу идти пешком, передвигаясь лишь нелепыми подпрыгиваниями с трепетанием крыльев.

Завидев родной дом, розоватый в свете начинающегося рассвета, словно пряничный, Нуар радостно гикнул. Но тут же вспомнил, что нет времени заходить внутрь, и ненадолго погрустнел. К счастью, идти оставалось немного, родители жили в паре кварталов отсюда. 

Опуская тяжёлую ношу на знакомый с детства поцарапанный когтями местного кота подоконник, Нуар не сдержал стон облегчения. Шушо повалился рядом с ним, тряся руками, чтобы разогнать в них кровь. Смерив их взглядом, Морл постучал в окно. 

Не прошло и минуты, как по ту сторону что-то шевельнулось. Завидев за стеклом узкое лицо, Нуар вяло улыбнулся и помахал ладонью. Лицо скрылось из виду, и вскоре рама заскрипела, немного открываясь. 

– Нуар, милый, – прищурив зелёные глаза, уже немолодой фей с подозрением осмотрел сына. Он всё ещё был хорош собой, невысокий, как Нуар, с роскошными серыми волосами по плечи и длинным острым носом. – Давно не заглядывал. Решил познакомить нас, м-м… – смерив взглядом сначала Шушо, он перевёл взгляд на Морла и резко изменился в лице. – Что здесь нужно этому мерзкому отродью?! Живым не дамся!

– Папа! – возмутился Нуар, потерев такой же острый, но чуть менее выдающийся вперёд нос. – Это друзья. Паука зовут Морл, а зелёный – Шушо. И никого Морл жрать не будет, клянусь. Он нормальный. А это Гольм, мой отец. Мама тут? Нам бы подлечиться.

Фей, успевший отшатнуться, явно засомневался. Однако паук спокойно стоял, педипальпы на его голове были мирно опущены, полусогнуты вперёд, нависая перед лицом. Да и феи рядом с ним стояли совершенно свободно, разве что выглядели потрёпанными. Порванные штаны Нуара, многочисленные царапины и ссадины на теле Морла, и все грязные, словно в луже танцевали…

– Заходите, – неохотно посторонился Гольм, решив, что если паук и начнёт каннибалоядничать, то начнёт с самого слабого звена.

Один за другим феи протиснулись в просторную кухню – не такому тощему Морлу пришлось отодвинуть створку чуть сильнее, упёршись в неё обеими руками. Оглядевшись, Нуар вспорхнул к потолку и опустился на плафон в форме белого цветка, свесив голову, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. 

Мама была на привычном месте. Такая же невысокая, как Гольм, она свернулась клубком, закутавшись в воздушное белое платье, словно в туман. Она легко помещалась там в компании вытянутой лампочки, никогда не перегоравшей, чтобы люди не тревожили её логово.

– Сын, – строго поприветствовала она его. 

– Мама, – не остался в долгу Нуар.

– Тараканы опять напугали тебя в новом доме?

– Мама!.. Всего раз было. Нет. Мне нужно чтобы ты помогла моему другу. У него проблемы с крылом.

– Ветер бед держит твои крылья, – заявила мать, оттесняя его, чтобы выпорхнуть из плафона.

– И я по тебе скучал, – вздохнул Нуар, спускаясь следом.

За время их тёплой встречи Гольм успел усадить лесных фей на кипу мягких салфеток, вытянутых из держателя на столе, и угостить напёрстком сладкой воды. Едва позволив Морлу отпить, Шушо вцепился в напёрсток обеими руками и теперь блаженно прижимал к себе железную чашу, разве что не шепча ей нежности. На мать Нуара он уставился с подозрением, обожжённый ледяным взглядом её золотых глаз с рыжевато-красным ободком, так разительно непохожих на вызывающий, яркий взгляд её отпрыска. Она же отпрянула, едва коснувшись ногами стола, и яростно оглянулась на сына.

– Мариш, это… – начал было отец, но его резко перебили:

– Я знаю кто это! Убийца!

– Он хороший! – поспешил снова заверить Нуар, замахав руками. – Он спас мне жизнь, когда меня чуть не сожрала крыса.

– Крыса?! Сколько ещё проблем ты принёс?

– Ну, крыса вообще-то не проблема, она нас не преследует, в отличие от стражи…

– Стражи?! – теперь возмутился уже Гольм. – Нуар, во что ты ввязался? Стал каннибалом?

– Конечно, нет! – возмутившись, фей перелетел ближе к Шушо и Морлу. – Я просто помогаю им. Они в беде, я не мог их бросить. Мы случайно встретились.

– И как же ты случайно встретил лесных фей? 

– Ну, Шушо прятался у меня от Морла, он его нашёл, мы слегка повздорили, потом полетели в лес, и эта крыса…

– Сначала мы попали под дождь, а потом крыса, – поправил его Шушо. 

– Ну, не сначала, а в процессе… 

– Мы можем заняться моим крылом? – пронзительно посмотрел на них Морл.

– Мам, помоги ему, – взмолился Нуар, сложив руки. – Это я ему крыло повредил, и я ему обязан.

– Ты, а не я, – отрезала Мариш, резко отвернувшись. Длинные русые косы взметнулись крутым полукругом. 

– Мариш, – мягко позвал Гольм, подлетая к жене и обнимая её за плечи. – Давай это обсудим.

Фея неохотно поддалась движению его рук и вместе с Гольмом отлетела к раковине. Нуар плюхнулся на салфетки рядом с Шушо, с бормотанием отнимая у него напёрсток.

– А у тебя не особенно дружная семья, – со мстительной бестактностью отметил Шушо, наблюдая за тем, как он пьёт.

– У мамы просто тяжёлый характер. И рука тоже тяжёлая…

– Неудивительно. У лекарей всегда скверный нрав, – хмыкнул Морл.

– У ваших тоже? – обрадовался Нуар. – Я думал, у вас каждый второй златокрылый.

– Нет, магия такая же редкость. Просто мы живём общиной, и кажется, что их больше… Твою же маму никто не держит на виду, чтобы она помогала всем и вся.

– Только тем, кто приносит ей что-то хорошее. Или помирает совсем уж.

– Отдай ей свои бусины, – Шушо рванул напёрсток обратно, прижимая к себе с жадным видом.

– Ей это неинтересно…

Раздался тихий стрёкот, и Мариш снова опустилась на стол перед ним, хмуро надув полные губы. Довольно улыбающийся Гольм поспешил за ней и протянул было руку, чтобы приобнять жену, но, поразмыслив, отдёрнул её.

– Я помогу. Что у вас?

Морл приподнял примятые с левой стороны крылья, похожие на загнутый уголок книжной страницы. Паутинный узор осыпался в месте сгиба, оставив несколько белёсых капель поверх тонких нитей жил.

– Это нестрашно, – Мариш прицокнула языком, касаясь его крыла смуглыми когтистыми пальцами. – Немного пыльцы, пара часов…

– Но у нас нет пары часов! – воскликнул Нуар. Крылья Мариш тут же гневно затрепетали, рассыпая золотистые отсветы.

– Я не собираюсь тратить слишком много пыльцы на неизвестно кого.

– Но это важно! Их хотят убить!

– Лесных фей? – заинтересовался Гольм. – Кто и за что? 

– Городские. Якобы он сам себя похитил.

– Что за глупость? – возмутилась Мариш.

– Это правда. Нас преследовали и обвиняли невесть в чем. Некогда объяснять, мы и так слишком долго тут сидим. Ты можешь просто помочь хоть раз в жизни, мам? Это важно!

Несколько секунд Мариш сверлила Нуара тяжёлым взглядом. И в конце концов, к удивлению её семьи, сдалась. Раздражённо вздохнув, Мариш движением крыла спихнула с салфетки Шушо и сняла с пояса маленький мешочек.

– Вытяните ему крылья ровно…

Шушо сжал верхнее крыло, Нуар накрыл руками нижнее. Как смогли, они распрямили сильные крылья фея, и стало видно, как переломаны жилы, а мембрана во многих местах раскрошилась. Взлетев, Мариш опустила в развязанный мешочек узкую ладонь и ссыпала с неё на крыло золотистый звенящий поток. Нуар следил, затаив дыхание. Чуть заметное мерцающие, мелкие, как пыль для двуногих, крупицы немного светились. Ни одна не упала на салфетку, словно крылья Морла притянули их, как магнит – железные опилки. Накрывая руками сгибы, Мариш растирала их, и её руки тоже светились от пыли, а крылья напряжённо трепетали. Сияние на крыльях Морла густело, и к тому моменту, как Мариш отняла руки, оно стало похоже на золотые кольца под ярким светом. 

Осторожно шевельнув крыльями, паук тут же получил маленькой ногой в живот. 

Не сильно, но предупреждающе.

– Не смей шевелиться. Ты помешаешь.

– Как скажете, – с тихой, благоговейной благодарностью произнёс Морл, замерев, словно засушенный жук. 

– Минут двадцать хватит, – хмуро заключила Мариш, стукнув когтём по золотистому покрытию. То отозвалось нежным звоном.

– Спасибо, мам.

Ничего не ответив, фея взлетела, возвращаясь в облюбованный плафон. Проводив её взглядом, Гольм тяжело вздохнул.

– Ещё сладкой воды?..

…Через двадцать минут золотые кольца почернели и осыпались на салфетку густым пеплом. Пошевелив ровными, целыми крыльями, Морл расцвёл такой улыбкой, что у Нуара сжалось сердце. Обычно неприветливое, строгое и холодное лицо вдруг стало озорным и привлекательным. Глядя на то, как Шушо ощупывает крылья для пущей убедительности и повисает на шее Морла с радостным писком, он ощутил смутное неудовольствие. 

Разве что никак не мог понять, кем именно оно было вызвано.

– Ну хватит уже, пошли. У нас большое дело.

– Чем я могу выразить благодарность твоей матери?

– Тем, что побыстрее уберёшься отсюда!

– Ну раз так, я должен сделать всё возможное.

Полный решимости, Морл обхватил руками Шушо за талию и потащил к всё ещё приоткрытому окну. Тяжело вздохнув и проведя рукой по лицу, Нуар последовал за ними.

***

– Итак, напомни мне, милый Шушо…

– Да-да?

– Почему мы пытаемся пробраться в королевскую обитель?

– Чтобы прижать там кого-нибудь к ногтю и вытрясти из него всю информацию, – фыркнул зеленоволосый. – Это же очевидно. 

– Хорошо… но почему это надо делать через рот горгульи?!

– Потому что они у них приглашающе приоткрыты не просто так? – невинно ответил Шушо.

– Вот только это уже третья, у которой во рту просто камень.

– Ну а что ты хочешь? Идти через окно?! Его точно охраняют. О! О-о-о! В этой я чувствую движение воздуха!

– Ты везде его чувствуешь, – пробормотал Нуар. Морл просто молча последовал за Шушо в следующую горгулью на крыше собора.

Человеческий собор был очень красив. 

Он располагался в центре города, и чтобы добраться до него, феям потребовалось куда больше двух часов. Солнце уже взошло, воздух наполнил гул машин, громогласных голосов двуногих и их утренняя суета. Время для нападения на обитель было выбрано как нельзя удачно – любая законопослушная и уважающая себя городская фея спит днём, чтобы случайно не попасться на глаза. Стражи обители совсем не являлись исключением – большая их часть сейчас почивала в мягких постелях, оставив на посту едва ли треть. 

При большом желании, безмерной наглости и толике удачи можно было даже через парадный вход пройти, расположенный за одним из витражей. 

Увы, несносный принц лесных предпочитал ломиться через жуткие оскаленные пасти горгулий, уныло взирающих со своей высоты вниз и наверняка имеющих что-то против лезущих во все дыры фей. Как жаль, что они не могли выразить своё несогласие мурчащим рычанием или сжиманием каменных клыков – конечно, если в пасти в этот момент находился бы один Шушо. 

Представлять себя Нуару было слишком жалко. 

– Ну и где твой воздух? – мрачно спросил он, когда феи в очередной раз уткнулись в глухую стену. 

Когда-то эти каменные махины – если, конечно, верить рассказам старых фей – исторгали из себя воду, но со временем двуногие решили, что негоже так обращаться с памятниками культуры. Трубы убрали, дырки по возможности аккуратно заделали практически везде. Шушо совершенно точно помнил, что в пасти одной из горгулий проковырян лаз, ведь именно через него он сбежал с ненавистной свадьбы. 

Где-то при обследовании шестой горгульи, когда две остальные феи уже готовы были его убить самолично и сдать любому заговорщику, который встретится на пути, Шушо ликующе взвизгнул и рванул в найденный тоннель.

Вернее, почти рванул. Морл едва успел ухватить принца за жалобно тренькнувшую на бёдрах ткань, притягивая обратно.

– Шушо. 

– Эй?!..

– Стоять. У меня есть идея.

– Выкладывай, пока я тебя не загрыз, – разрешил Шушо.

– Мы должны найти твою невесту. Если что, она будет ценной заложницей.

– А у тебя отличные замашки преступника, – восхитился Нуар.

– Но он логичен, – Шушо задумался. – Если она что-то знает, то скажет, а если нет, то приставим ей что-нибудь к горлу и заявимся к самому королю. Потребуем объяснений, компенсации, всё такое... А кто знает, где её покои?..

Тяжело вздохнув, Морл пошёл первым.

Внутри было тихо. Спустившись последним, Нуар огляделся. Они оказались под высоким сводчатым потолком. На первый взгляд никого нигде не было видно, но мнимому чувству безопасности Нуар не доверился. Здесь было слишком много мест, где можно спрятаться… 

В полной тишине, пронизанной чистым светом, феи медленно полетели вперёд без особого направления, высматривая любую другую фею. Наконец Шушо остановился и замахал руками, указывая вниз. На капители очередной колонны сладко дремал фей в красной тунике, подвязанной золотой лентой. Нуар сразу опознал в нём одного из работников Двора – называть их слугами уже считалось неэтичным дикарством. 

Хищно усмехнувшись, Морл устремился вниз. Серые от грязи босые ступни паука коснулись камня мягко, словно лепестки цветка, опавшие на землю. Он вытащил из мешка за спиной очередной комок паутины, хищно перебрал его педипальпами на лбу, немного расправляя, и снова взял кончиками когтей, растягивая белую массу. Наблюдая, как Морл склоняется над спящим, вкрадчивый в каждом движении, и залепляет ему рот, заставив фею лишь испуганно шмыгнуть носом, Нуар быстро покосился на Шушо. 

Тот наблюдал за пауком молча, отстраненно наматывая на палец одну из своих длинных прядей. Приподнятые усики однозначно указывали на интерес, но взгляд… такого взгляда у Шушо Нуар не видел ещё ни разу. Словно кто-то на пару мгновений выключил всё озорство, оставив только что-то обволакивающе-тёмное, напитавшее обычную желтизну глаз истинным золотом. 

Это было так странно, что Нуар предпочёл не задумываться. 

Но заметку в памяти сделал. 

Мягкими нажатиями когтей прижав паутину плотнее к чужому рту, Морл резко сгрёб фея за запястья, поднимая вверх. Тот распахнул глаза, шумно замычав, забил ногами и крыльями. У него не было и шанса, паук быстро скрутил ему руки за спиной, скрепив ещё одним комком запястья.

– Покажешь, где покои принцессы Луины, – почти прошептал Морл в короткое острое ухо. – И я тебя отпущу живым, с целыми крыльями и губами. Понял?

Замычав, слуга тут же закивал. Вместе с Шушо приземлившись рядом с ними, Нуар с любопытством заглянул в испуганные серые глаза в обрамлении густых черных ресниц. Ему показалось, что слуга был очень молодым.

Заставляя слугу указывать подбородком, куда лететь, Морл не позволял ему передвигаться самому. Практически держал на руках, упираясь острыми кончиками когтей в горло, чтобы тот не вздумал привести их к страже. Неожиданно Нуар понял, что это не игра и не приключение. Морл выглядел действительно так, как будто готов был убить.

Вот так просто. Одним движением когтей.

Оглянувшись на Шушо, Нуар тихо вздохнул от того, насколько беспечно выглядел принц. Либо он был совершенно привычен к действиям паука, либо его королевских мозгов до сих пор не хватало, чтобы осознать серьёзность ситуации. 

По пути они никого не встретили, и Нуар только фыркнул такой беспечности. Впрочем, войн феи не затевали уже лет двести, с тех пор как люди начали активно завоёвывать место на планете и деление на городских и лесных стало более явным. Разобщённость таких фей, как Нуар, не способствовала возвышенным идеалам и общности, которыми жил Морл – в Шушо уверенности не было, тот был не то слишком себе на уме, не то идиотом. Король становился всё более номинальной личностью и выкручивался как мог. 

В первую очередь его спасала крупица Волшебной пыльцы – огромный, с Нуара размером, твёрдый комок пыльцы с цветов Великого Древа, в кроне которого в незапамятные времена появились первые феи. Увы, то древо, огромное для них, для людей ничем особенным не выделялось и было срублено много веков назад случайным дровосеком. Утверждали, что беднягу разорвал на месте рой разгневанных фей, а все его потомки отмечены уродливым родимым пятном за такое страшное деяние, и каждый, кто встретит такого, обязан испортить ему жизнь, но Нуар считал это утешительной сказкой. 

Да и ценность пыльцы с Древа тоже ставил под сомнение. Та, что его мать добывала из цветов под окнами своего дома, занимаясь ими от ростка до иссушения и проводя немало манипуляций, действовала отлично. Этот же Очень Важный Комок просто лежал на постаменте и, честно говоря, даже ничего не украшал и полезного не делал. 

Реформы были не за горами, но учувствовать в них Нуар не собирался. Ему и дома хорошо, с кексиками, двуногой каракатицей и размеренным ходом простых вещей.

Слуга замычал, указывая на статую в нише стены. У её ног, в тени мраморных складок одежды был небольшой вход, затканный лентами королевских цветов. Шушо целеустремлённо полетел туда, следом за ним Нуар. Последним летел Морл, к полному неудовольствию слуги не собирающийся его отпускать.

Очень осторожно они пробрались по темноту проходу, ведущему в просторное пространство, некогда бывшее просто зазором между статуей и стеной. Несколько каменных блоков в стене отсутствовали, судя по шероховатостям, не то старательно отбитые, не то раскрошившиеся и поэтому стыдливо спрятанные за статую. Пол был устлан тканями, бутоны свежих цветов вдоль стен источали нежный аромат, а в узкие щели между постаментом статуи и камнями проникало достаточно света.

Принцесса была слишком занята, чтобы их заметить. Она металась по покоям, ударами тонких ножек раскидывая расшитые подушечки, блестящие камни, бусинки, кусочки металла и украшения. Светлые локоны растрепались, голубое платье немного сбилось, диадема из золотой проволоки и цепочек была зажата в тонкой руке, и принцесса то и дело сердито взмахивала ею. На просторной кровати лежала хрупкая фея в одном лишь шёлковом носовом платке двуногих с именной вышивкой на уголке, и наблюдала за метаниями принцессы с тоской, подперев щёчку.

– И этот чудик… Сбежал!.. Взял и сбежал! От моего гнева! – услышал Нуар. – Я со всей душой хотела просто прибить его, Клаис, понимаешь? Всего-то одна смерть – и никаких проблем ни ему, ни мне! Неужели так сложно умереть, когда просят?!

– Вообще-то, да, – заметила Клаис, но Луине явно не требовался собеседник. И, судя по скучающему выражению лица её слушательницы, уже давно, а монолог не радовал разнообразием. 

– Это она о ком? – туповато спросил Шушо, хмурясь. Он определённо не желал проводить параллели между собой и каким-то там «чудиком». – Странная какая-то... 

– Да неужели? – иронично хмыкнул Морл. – Я её понимаю.

– Что, тоже принцесса в душе?

Смерив его взглядом, Морл как-то даже мягко приобнял принца за плечи, заходя сзади.

– Хотел быть королём?..

– Допустим, – насторожился Шушо. 

– Значит, – венценосную особу не слишком-то нежно подтолкнули коленом под зад, – учись разрешать свои проблемы и вести переговоры, твоё высочество.

Ругнувшись, Шушо выпал из укрытия, обрывая речь принцессы на полуслове.

– Будешь орать – я тоже заору! – быстро предупредил он, принимая боевую стойку: одна нога вверх, на носочки встать, крылья растопырить и руками шевелить грозно. Нуар одобрил, Морл прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Я всё про тебя знаю, заговорщица. И ты мне тоже не нравишься! Может, разойдёмся полюбовно?.. 

– Мерзавец! – диадема прилетела точно во впалый живот. Следом на Шушо бросилась сама принцесса, вытянув когтистые руки с хищным видом.

Спасла принца Клаис. Соскочив с постели, она схватила принцессу в охапку и чудом удержала. Тонкие крылья отчаянно застрекотали. 

Выпрыгнувший из лаза Морл бросил слугу на пол на кучку подушек. Педипальпы были угрожающе подняты и направлены вперёд. Тихонько сползая последним, Нуар походя сунул в сумку несколько камней покрупнее, чтобы не выпали в дырку на боку. Принцессе и другие принесут. Тем более что она душевно голосила и таких мелочей не замечала.

– Ты страшный! Ты мне не нравишься! Я за тебя не хочу, иди и умри сейчас же!

– Контрпредложение: давай наоборот? – Шушо поспешно спрятался за паука, уже оттуда бросаясь мудрёными словами. – Я за тебя тоже не хочу, но умирать хочу ещё меньше! 

– Ну а что ещё делать? – перестав вырываться, Луина топнула деревянным каблучком. Убедившись, что принцесса больше не рвётся убивать, Клаис отошла и деликатно замоталась в платок.

– Давай просто не будем жениться? – подумав, предложил Шушо, легко пожимая плечами. – И все будут счастливы. 

– Кроме моего отца. И твоего. 

– Но ты устроила покушение, – напомнил Нуар. – Ты же устроила, да? Если Лесной Двор узнает, все будут просто в ярости.

– Ну и что? – Луина надула губы и упёрла руки в бедра. – Не докажете.

– Запытаем, – бархатно пообещал Морл. Прямой нос принцессы в задумчивости дёрнулся, напомнив вздрогнувшему Нуару о крысе. В качестве утешения он прошёлся по покоям и сунул в сумку ещё несколько камней.

– Не посмеете.

Мычание с подушек звучало возражающе – мол, этот ещё как посмеет.

– Посмеем, нет... ты же не хочешь проверять, на что способен этот красавец-мужчина? – ехидно оскалился Шушо, потрепав паука по боку, словно любимого кузнечика. Тот и бровью не повёл, поддерживая царственный авторитет. 

Разозлено взвизгнув, Луина плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Клаис. Та сочувственно погладила принцессу по руке.

– И что вы предлагаете? Принцесса, как видите, открыта для конкретных предложений.

– А что, просто сказать «ой, я не хочу» нельзя? – полюбопытствовал Нуар, тем временем успевший натаскать подушек и блаженно на них растянуться. – Или пусть отказывается, или будет виновата в войне.

– У тебя все так просто, – Луина презрительно посмотрела на него. – Вот так значит взять, прийти к королю, заявить, что я не хочу, и все, да? Да знаешь, что он сделает?!

– Что? – живо заинтересовался Нуар.

– Он, он… Он расстроится, – немного сдулась принцесса. – Накричит на меня.

– А потом простит. Делов-то. Шушо же не в обиде будет, тебе и предъявить нечего.

– Я домой улечу, – подбодрил сомневающуюся Луину Шушо. – Останешься старой девой в компании другой девы. Заключим перемирие без брака и все. И убивать никого не придётся. 

– И мне точно за тебя замуж не придётся? Точно-точно?

– Клянусь своими крыльями!

– Ну ладно, – поправив причёску, принцесса встала. Морл с почтением подал ей диадему, которую Луина нацепила весьма небрежно. – Ты идёшь со мной к королю. И когда я вернусь, не хочу видеть в своих покоях никого! Кроме Клаис. И моих камней, мерзкий ты вор! 

– Да ладно тебе жадничать, – возмутился Нуар.

Спорить с ним принцесса посчитала ниже своего достоинства, вылетая из покоев. Сочтя это согласием, Нуар похлопал по набитой сумке и полетел следом за принцем, принцессой и пауком. Раз уж такое дело, стоит и на короля посмотреть…

Смотреть, к сожалению, оказалось не на что. Немного обрюзгший, что было редкостью для подвижных фей, светловолосый, с капризными пухлыми губами, король не был особенно красив. Но Нуар не пожалел, что пошёл – очень уж душевно они с принцессой друг на друга кричали, топали ногами, хлопали крыльями и всякими другими способами пытались найти наилучшее решение конфликта. 

Наверное. 

Нуар не особо разбирался в семейных беседах.

Никакой компенсации ему, конечно же, не досталось. Сразу после того, как король замахал руками и вышел из тронного зала с криками: «Делай ты что хочешь, птичье дитя!» процессия лесных фей спешно начала собираться. Довольно ухмыляющийся Шушо смылся чуть раньше, и Нуар последовал за ним. Следовало попрощаться. Когда он попытался проститься с Морлом, тот странно посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся. Мерзкий паук.

Зеленоволосый нашёлся на голове горгульи, через пасть которой они вошли. Свесив длинные ноги в оранжевых узорах и обуви цвета жёлтых осенних листьев берёзы, он смотрел на город. В самый разгар дня люди внизу казались такими же маленькими, как сами феи, только бескрылыми, суетливыми и очень шумными. Опустившись на каменную макушку, Нуар слегка толкнул Шушо в плечо.

– Ну, я домой. Приятно было познакомиться и всё такое…

– Ты не домой, – безмятежно улыбаясь, заявил Шушо. Нуар слегка опешил.

– Почему это?!

– А кто обещал меня в лес проводить? До него мы так и не дошли.

– Да у тебя целая стая провожающих!

– Но с ними так нудно лететь, – Шушо вскинул на Нуара желтющие глаза. Чуть видное в свете дня свечение показалось озорным пламенем. – К тому же я уверен, что ты не откажешься от одного ма-а-аленького приключения в моей компании.

– Это какого же?

Оглядевшись по сторонам, но не увидев никого, кроме парящего неподалёку Морла, Шушо сделал страшное лицо и поманил Нуара к себе.

– Мы летим в лес, – шёпотом сказал он в самое его ухо, – чтобы захватить Трон Лесного Дворца! Круто, а?

Нуар ошарашенно посмотрел на принца. Перевёл взгляд на небо, словно надеясь рассмотреть там ироничную насмешку коварных богов.

И улыбнулся:

– А кексики будут?..


End file.
